1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to camera devices, and more particularly, to a method of taking photos using a camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
Blurred photos resulting from camera shake commonly occur in photography due to press of a shutter of a camera device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved camera device and method for taking photos to address the above-mentioned problem.